


Cats (Don't) Always Land On Their Feet

by RealSkynut



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Injury, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSkynut/pseuds/RealSkynut
Summary: Mari and Sunny were taught from a young age that they were different. Different from the other kids, from other people. And that was okay!They just couldn't show their ears and tail in public, because "other people didn't understand".Despite their differences from other kids, Mari and Sunny lived a relatively normal life. They had friends, had fun, played, they were even going to a recital soon! They were doing great.And then Sunny tosses his violin down the stairs.---A fic where Mari and Sunny are cat/human hybrids. This changes some things.
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Cats (Don't) Always Land On Their Feet

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT, SUNNY?!” Mari shouts, gesturing wildly to the violin’s remains at the floor. Sunny curls in on himself even more as he looks down to the floor. “I… I didn’t-”

“OH, YOU’RE SAYING YOU DIDN’T MEAN IT?!”

“I- I-” Sunny’s ears flatten against his head. He doesn’t want to hear this.

“THEY- OUR FRIENDS WORKED FOR THAT, SUNNY! YOU THREW ALL THAT WORK AWAY!”

“...” He wants to speak, but Mari does not let him. His tail curls uncomfortably tight.

“THEY- THIS- THIS WAS GOING TO BE OUR MOMENT, SUNNY! WE WERE GOING TO- WE WERE GOING TO DO GREAT! IT- IT WAS GOING TO BE PERFECT! 

“It- it wasn’t…” Tears are streaming down his face.

“THE RECITAL- WE CAN’T PLAY ANYMORE, WE-!”

“IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THE RECITAL!” Sunny looks up at his sister and shouts. “I WANTED THE VIOLIN SO I COULD SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU! THAT’S ALL I WANTED!”

“THE RECITAL, YOU- YOU RUINED IT!”

“SO YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME, HUH?! IS THAT IT?!” Sunny shouts at his sister. Tears are streaming down his face. His tail is curled too tight, his ears are pressed against his head. It hurts.

“YOU- YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, SUNNY!”

“GET USED TO IT!” Sunny screams at her, every grievance he ever had spilling out like a broken dam. “YOU GROWLED AT EVERY, TINY MISTAKE I MADE, THE SLIGHTEST FUCKING TWITCH OUT OF PLACE, AND YOU’D HISS TO YOURSELF, EVERY GOD-DAMN TIME!”H e screams as loud as he can, because he’s just so angry, and this is what they’re doing, so he screams.

“WE- WE HAD TO BE- TO BE PERFECT, SUNNY."

“I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE BEHIND, ALWAYS THE ONE HOLDING YOU BACK, HUH?!”

“I- Sunny-”

“I’m leaving.” Sunny says, quieting his voice as much as he can, and he goes to walk down the stairs, but Mari grabs his arm.

“We are NOT done here, Sunny.”

“Let go of me.”

“WE’RE NOT FUCKING DONE HERE, SUNNY!”

“LET GO OF ME!” And with that, Sunny shoves Mari to get away from her. But, as she’s standing next to the stairs, Mari, trying to set her foot down on something that isn’t there, starts stumbling. She tries to grab for the banister, but it’s just out of reach. She extends the claws on her feet too late. 

The perfect accident.

For a moment, Mari and Sunny’s eyes meet. Time seems to slow down, and for a brief moment, everything stops. Mari’s eyes are full of tears. Sunny realizes what he just did.

He just shoved Mari down the stairs.

He feels the anger drain out of him, and be promptly replaced with panic and ice as everything starts moving again except him. Sunny freezes. He wants to move, but his limbs are stuck in place. 

For just a moment, Mari is a blur of movement. The cacophony of sound that accompanies her as she falls is almost comedic, if it were in any other context.

Sunny sees and hears her embed the claws in her right hand in the banister, sees her tail wrap around a spindel, and it should have been enough to stop her momentum, but it wasn’t.

Her neck slams into the banister, there’s a small pop, Mari screams, and Sunny finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

“MARI?!” Sunny shouts, running down to where Mari rested, halfway up the stairs. “Mari, Mari, Mari-!” His voice came out barely coherent, strangled, strained. He rushes down the stairs to where Mari lays.

"No, no, no, no-!" He chants to himself.

He tries to kneel down and reach out to help, but Mari hisses at him as she tries to slash at him with claws extended. It looks like she’s slashing at him with full force, but Sunny knows this movement, he’s seen it before. It’s lazy, unconscious, a defense mechanism. Sunny just walks closer, and Mari’s claws get snagged in his shirt.

There’s no anger in her eyes, no recognition, just panic. There’s tears streaming down her face, it looks like she can barely see.

“Mari, Mari, It’s okay, it’s me,” Sunny tries, and he keeps trying, he keeps saying sweet nothings to her, and he starts assessing what’s happened. Her hand is still embedded into the banister, her tail is still wrapped tightly around a spindle, but he can’t tell what’s wrong. What happened? What’s wrong? Whiplash? Concussion? Is- Is her tail dislocated? Her ankles, her wrists, her shoulders? Is she bleeding? Is she bleeding-

“Sunny?”

Sunny whips his head around to face the source of the noise. It’s Basil.

“Basil-” Sunny can barely choke out a word before his voice breaks. It’s probably the tears.

"Sunny, what-”

“Help.”

“Sunny-”

“HELP.” Sunny practically screams at Basil, and he can see him shrink back but at this point Sunny doesn’t care, he just wants help.

Basil runs over to Sunny, and he tries to kneel next to Mari but he’s hissed at and he backs off and it takes a moment for the action to break through Sunny’s panic.

“Mari, Mari, Mari, there’s- th- that’s Basil, it’s okay, t- that’s Basil, it’s okay,” Sunny rants as he tries to figure out what to do. Does he move her? Does he not? Where- what does he do? What does he do??

A lone thought bounces into his head. DIdn’t they have a family doctor or something?

“Basil,” Sunny says, out of breath somehow. He doesn’t know how, but he is. “Basil, I’m going to get help. Help her.”

“O-Okay, I- I got this. Go- go get help.” Sunny nods and he goes to get up, but Mari grabs his shirt.

“Don’t… don’t leave,” Mari requests.

“I have to get help, Mari-” Sunny tries to get away, but Mari grips his shirt as tight as possible.

“Don’t- please don’t abandon me, Sunny-”

“I HAVE TO GET HELP, MARI. LET ME GO,” Sunny says loudly, trying to not scare Basil but still be loud. He still scares him anyway, but Sunny doesn’t notice. Mari doesn’t let go, so Sunny tugs on his shirt, and her grip slips, and he practically storms off. "Sunny-" Mari barely chokes out his name through her tears. His heart hurts.

Basil, meanwhile, is equal parts scared and confused. What happened? Why did Sunny yell? Why did Mari swear, she doesn’t do that! Did they have an argument? Why was the violin at the bottom of the stairs? Did Sunny… push Mari down the stairs? No, that was impossible, Sunny wouldn’t do that! Would he? Basil doesn’t know anymore, but he needs to suppress his not-knowingness for now. He’s done that before, he’s practically an expert at hiding his emotions! There was something more important to think about, anyway!

Like, for example, why was Mari wearing cat ears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version of Chapter One. Thank you for reading. Expect Chapter Two Soon:tm:.


End file.
